


Warmer with you around

by Tiaralie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I'm also bad at titles, I'm here to give SubaKo content, M/M, Sickfic, THEY DESERVE IT, There's definitely hugs, i think, sorry I'm bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: Subaru was sure of one thing : being sick was far from funny. And laying on a bed with dozens of blankets definitely proved it. And if that wasn't already terrible, Subaru felt cold. Oh so cold.Maybe a visit from someone could make his day a little more enjoyable?(Or: Koga visits Subaru and regrets it. A little. Actually no he doesn't.)





	Warmer with you around

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. Hi. Sooo this is the first time I ever publish something I write for the world to see, and I'm feeling a bit anxious, haha.  
> SubaKo is a good ship and needs more content, so since no one feeds me I'm going to feed myself.  
> Also. The tag already existed before but there was no works in it soo I just assume people have been searching for it and found nothing? This is sad. I'm sad.  
> Here, have some fluff.

Another sneeze was heard in the silent room. It was about the fiftieth time in an hour. Or was it the sixtieth?  
Subaru didn't really care either way, all he could focus on was just how hellish the last few hours have been for him. Nothing but coughing, sneezing, and sometimes holding on to Daikichi to warm himself up. Staying under the covers, in the warmth of his bed was the only way he spent his afternoon, and everything just kept on getting worse.  
He wondered how people did today at school, what Trickstar did in practice without him. He’d probably have to learn new moves once he gets back, and this prospect wasn't the most exciting.

He inhaled, and only let out a long sigh that let his irritation show, for the pleasure of absolutely no one to hear. Being sick and in bed was already quite the pain, but being alone in here somehow made the situation worse. If he had someone to talk to, he would feel much better!  
Well, he could technically try to set up a conversation with Daikichi, but the dog wasn't the best at responding.  
If this continued, he’d end up having conversations with himself, and as of now, he didn't feel that desperate,which was reassuring…in a way.

Subaru silently got up from his bed, keeping the blue blanket on him to stay warm and, hopefully, don't freeze the moment his toes leave the comfort of the mattress.  
Looking at his bedside table, he witnessed that he had no handkerchiefs left, something that had to change in the minute if he didn't want to live hell for the rest of the day. Also, his throat was awfully dry and itchy, and he hated it. Seriously, who invented sickness? Who said this was an acceptable thing to make people go through?

His mother once told him that thinking about it would make it worse, so Subaru tried to repress his brain’s screams of agony and instead focused on…water. Yes, the water. Clear, blue, perfect water.

...it was partially working, but something still hurt. His brain didn't want to let go of the problem.  
The doorbell rang, and Subaru's eyes glittered with hope. Something else to focus on! Company! Finally, something to light his day up!

He chimed to the door, happily humming to himself. Who could it be? Certainly one of his classmates, or fellow Trickstar members! Sally, Hokke, Ukki? Or maybe…  
He slammed the door open with hope on his tired face, but the expression of the boy on the outside of his house wasn't really inviting.  
“Gami-san…?” Subaru whispered the gray haired boy’s name, his eyes squinting a little from the newfound source of lightning.  
Gami-san, or rather, Koga Oogami, looked at him from head to toes, a look of disdain in his eyes. Finally, after scanning him thoroughly, he opened his mouth.  
“You look like shit.” It got out like a statement, and really he couldn't blame him. Still, Subaru hoped the first thing he would say wouldn't be something insulting.

“Gami-saaaaaaan…” Subaru immediately tried to cling onto him, but got rejected by Koga’s hand, placed on his face right before he could even do anything. He muffled a ‘whyyyy’, barely audible.  
“I know you, dumbass.” Koga stated again, pushing the boy's face away. “Forehead told me you were sick.” he hesitated to continue, and Subaru could have sworn he saw a flush of pink hitting his cheeks before regaining his composure, trying to make his voice as clear as possible. “Is _Daikichi_ okay?”

Subaru blinked slowly, trying to comprehend whether or not he understood right.  
Then it hit him again. Right, Daikichi. It was normal for him to worry about the dog, since the owner was sick. But still…  
“Daikichi? He’s…”  
As to finish the sentence, the plump little Shiba ran to the door, happily barking at the sight of Koga.  
Koga’s face lit up once he saw the dog, and he immediately got down on his knees to pet him. Subaru got himself out the way, purposefully giving enough space for Koga to enter. He came all the way here, it wouldn't feel right to let him stay outside. Plus, it was pretty cold today.

_Cold_. Looking up at the sky before shutting the door, Subaru furrowed his eyebrows. Wait. He heard the rain pouring outside all morning, and he was pretty sure it continued until very recently. Closing the door, he glanced back at Koga. It was barely visible, but his clothes were wet. This spawned another question in the boy's head: did Koga really came from school to here in the rain? To check on Daikichi?

Maybe the answer to that would come later, he thought. Mainly because his brain wasn't functioning at maximum capacity right now, and he needed to lay down.  
Scanning the living room, he saw the couch on which Koga was petting Daikichi. This would do, he didn't have the motivation to climb the stairs to his room anyway.  
Between the _“who's a good boy? You are!_ ” and such, he noticed the other boy side-eying him when he lazily crawled on the couch, still using his blanket to cover his body.  
Subaru stared with his eyes half-opened at Koga and Daikichi. The gray-haired boy was always so genuinely happy whenever he was with his dog…or any dog, really. He always bragged about being a “proud wolf” that didn't need humans, and this showed even more whenever he tried to interact with him. Well, now that he thought about it, it felt like their relationship got better on the course of this year. Subaru always enjoyed Koga’s presence, and it started to be reciprocated!  
…well, maybe. At least he wasn't pushing him away as much as before, and that was definitely a plus.  
He could have stayed like that for another hour or so, but, after some minutes of thinking, he decided that maybe having a human cushion would be better to relax. Or maybe he just wanted to snuggle up to Koga. Who knows.  
“Gami-saaaaan!” he whined, letting his face fall on top of the other boy's shoulder.

Startled, Koga took some seconds to react to the sudden gesture, before groaning, not very happy to be interrupted while petting Daikichi. “What.” his voice sounded irritated, but he didn't push his face away. Good start.

“Can I lay on your lap?”

“What? No! You have the couch, it's good enough!” The boy immediately objected, ready to throw every possible reasons as to why this was a terrible idea at his face.

“Gami-san, you meanie!” Subaru pouted, letting his inner baby take control. “If you came all the way in the rain to check on Daikichi, you could at least take care of the owner!”

Koga was ready to bark back at him, but instead he stared angrily into his face, his pouty face, his illegally cute pouty face, and turned around to hide the obvious blush on his cheeks.  
As to make him take a quicker decision, Daikichi jumped off the boy's lap and waited on the ground, his small eyes taking turns between the two boys.

“Right. Okay, fine.” Koga finally let out a sigh, his arms crossed in defeat. These two were ganging up on him and he couldn't fight back.“But don't go around having weird ideas, okay? I'm not here for you!”

He nodded. “Sure, sure~” His face almost crashed on his friend's lap and he giggled, curling up, a now warmer sensation invading his whole body. He rubbed his face against his legs, taking all the space he possibly could to make himself comfortable.  
“Hey, Gami-san~” His eyes looked up at him, shining brightly. “Can you pet me~?”

It felt so unexpected, and to be fair, Koga had a good reason to have this baffled look on his face. Who asks people to pet them out of the blue? But Subaru, whose brain could definitely not function to its fullest, just wanted to have as much attention from him as Daikichi. This wasn't selfish, this was just fairness!

“What the hell?! No! Do you realise how weird this is?!” Analyzing the boy's face, Subaru didn't recall ever seeing it so red before, and this thought just made him smile even more. Gami-san was cute when he was embarrassed.  
“Alriiiiight~” He wasn't going to give up, far from it. He shook his hands away from the blanket and put them around Koga’s waist, burying his face in the boy's chest, a mischievous smile forming on his face. “Then I’ll just take Gami-san for myself~”

Koga’s hands immediately tried to push him off, but it felt like his body was fully glued. Either that or he wasn't putting as much efforts as he thought he was. “What are you-” The rest of the sentence got lost in his throat, as the sensation of Subaru holding him so tight wasn't as insufferable as he thought, and this bothered him. A lot.  
The orange-haired boy sneezed in his shirt, and he would have been a lot more mad if 1. His sneezing sound wasn't so adorable, and 2. He didn't spend so much time in the rain he was guaranteed a cold.  
But this was problematic. Subaru was being clingy and annoying, and even if it was angering him, it wasn't as much as it should.  
Because he just looked like a little dog, like a sized-up version of Daikichi, and it made his heart beat way faster than he wanted to and _oh fuck he hated so much._

Subaru let out a little squeal when Koga’s arms came embracing him in an awkward way, hesitating to hold him tighter. The boy opened his mouth to ask the obvious “Gami-san~?” but was cut short before he could even pronounce a word.

“If you talk about this to anyone, I'll fucking kill ya, got it?” Koga barked immediately, as if he needed to justify himself. Subaru didn't say anything, just kept on smiling and ignoring everything Koga was muttering to himself about how gross this all was and how he shouldn't have come here. Still, he didn't pull away from the embrace, and even tightened it.  
Subaru could almost fall asleep.  
Now that he thought about it, his throat felt better…well, his body felt way too warm, but he decided to let the sickness out of cause.

“Hey, Gami-san.” he popped up one last time after promising to himself to sleep so that Koga would have to stay a little longer. “You still don't want to pet me?”

“Say that one more time and I throw you out of the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I guess? I'll surely make more, since I need to satisfy my SubaKo thirst.  
> Anyways, please consider this ship. It's cute.


End file.
